


Family Issues

by were_lemur



Series: Heather Has Two Daddies (and her half-brother is an eight-legged horse) [8]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Brother-Brother Relationships, Drabble, Gen, Odin's A+ Parenting, Thor's Brother Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Bruce's daughter has inherited his tendency to hulk out isn't the only issue the Avengers have to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 225

The crisis had passed. Though Bruce was smart enough to know that it would only be the first of many. He hadn't let himself think about fatherhood, not since the accident, for exactly the reasons that he was faced with now.

"You okay?"

He raised his head to see Tony staring at him, looking more worried than he usually allowed people to see.

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah, of course. You know, just because your kid takes after you and turns into a giant green rage monster -- "

"You will _not_ ," Thor broke in, "refer to my brother's child as a monster."


End file.
